iFight for you
by Seddieforeverx3
Summary: When Freddie and Sam's boyfriend get into a fight? Whats the conclusion; Seddie! ONE-SHOT. T for language.


_Italics-Thoughts._

**Freddie's Pov**

I grabbed my black hoodie from the bench and my fencing bag and made my way out of the halls. I was meeting up with Carly and Sam at the Groovie Smoothie's at four. I'm surprised Sam could even make it there this time, all month she's practically been missing being all over Nick Martin a.k.a her new boyfriend. He has brown hair and green eyes he's around my height and he's quarterback on the football team. He's practically 'every girls dream' Carly would tell me. _What's so great about him? He seems like a total douche. _I guess you can tell I'm a bit…no really jealous of him. He doesn't deserve Sam. I told her once that Nick wasn't her type but she just laughed and asked 'well Fredwardo what is my type' I always wanted to answer her honestly, and tell her I was her type. But I knew she would just laugh even louder and probably throw a few punches in there too. I rounded the corner by some lockers but I stopped when I heard a voice vaguely familiar.

"-like really amazing last nice" _Nick._

"Really? She gave it up that fast?" Player number seven asked.

_They can't be talking about Sam…No way she would sleep with him when they only have been dating a month. Well we are seventeen most people already done it. I want to kick that guy's ass so bad._

"Mhm , and let me tell you for a girl so small she can do great things…you wouldn't believe how flexible she is"

_Ugh I can't even believe it. Why would Sam sleep with him?_

"Are you still dating that blonde chick" The friend asked.

_Wait what?_

"Yeah…" He paused. "I mean she's really hot and all but every time I bring up doing it she acts like I never said anything…I've tried everything. I'm a guy I have needs and Jema's really…hot and she practically goes down on every guy" He winked.

"Then why stick with the blonde?" _The blonde has a name…_

"Two reasons… number one, she's hot and number B, she's an amazing kisser"

"She looks like one… I gotta go Gaby's waiting for me I'll catch you tomorrow"

"Yeah sure" Nick waved.

_He's cheating on Sam! How could do that to her._ I didn't know to be relieved that it wasn't Sam who he slept with or angry that he's cheating on her. I'll do both.

"You're cheating on Sam?" I glared at the back of his head.

He snapped his head to look at me. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sam's best friend" _And that's probably all I'll ever be._

He scoffed. "Like Sam would be friends with a dork like you"

"I asked you a question"

"Whatever" He mumbled about to walk away. I grabbed his shoulder and spinned him around and punched him right in the nose…a punch even Sam would be proud of. He stumbled a bit placing his hand over his now gushing blood nose. I smirked to myself.

"What the hell!" He spat.

"How could you do that to her?"

"And why do you care"

"I told you I'm her best friend"

"Not for long" He says throwing his left fist in my face; I dodged it having a few millimeters of space between his fist and my face. With having Sam as a friend you learn to have really good reflexes. He tried with his right fist but missed again. He looked a little shocked with me dodging his punches so with that distraction I swept my leg out in a wide, graceful art connecting with his ankles. In a blink of an eye Nick was lying flat on his back. I went for a kick in the ribs before he rolled over jumping back up. _Okay didn't expect that._ He took both his fists with all his power and threw them into my gut. I doubled over in pain and he took the chance to kick me in the same place. I was surprised that I wasn't unconscious yet. I think I should thank Sam for 'toughing me up' if I make it out alive. He shoved me against the lockers grabbing my collar and lifting my feet off the ground a couple of inches.

"You better keep your mouth shut" He advised. His eyes were full of anger. I elbowed him in the ribs quickly. He fell back a few inches causing him to drop me. I made my way to his face about to punch him again but I guess I was too slow because he grabbed my fist in the air and threw his fist right at my jaw I could taste the blood in my mouth, knowing my lips were bleeding. I pounced on him, throwing punches to his face and his stomach and the places I could. He threw some punches back but I wasn't about to stop. Until I heard another familiar voice.

"What the heck is going on here?" _Principle Franklin._

I jumped off Nick and quickly stood as did Nick.

"Well?" Principle Franklin begged.

"This guy just comes out of nowhere and randomly punches me" Nick exclaimed.

Principle Franklin looked shocked. "Is this true Freddie?" He asked.

"It wasn't random" I answered honestly. A few group of kids starting to crowd around. _Why are there kids still here? It's almost four._ _Wait that's Liz from math and Mark from science. They both got detention today…that means._

_ "_Freddie?" _And one more familiar voice. _"What the hell happened to you?"

"He got in a fight" Principle Franklin answered.

"Freddie fight, I would like to see the day-Nick!"

She ran over to him. His nose had dry blood coming down his nostrils and a black eye forming and his hear was a mess.

"Babe…'your friend' here is insane" He told her using air quotes around your friend. I rolled my eyes. Sam turned her head to look at me.

"You guys…fought?" She asked slowly.

"Freddie I expect more from you why would you do such a thing?" Principle Franklin asked. His eyes full of curiosity, Nick was glaring at me and Sam…her eyes I couldn't read, like usual.

"…He slept with Jema" I hesitated. Sam's eyes went wide for a second and then changed to anger.

"You two-timing jerk!" She exclaimed bitch slapping him so hard that it was sure to leave a print. He clutched his cheek.

"Ow baby, my face is going have a hand print on it now!"

"Good it can match the black eye Freddie gave you"

_It's kind of nice having her calling me Freddie. _

"Alright you two, were talking about this Monday...just go" Principle Franklin demanded. I nodded my head and followed Sam out the door.

"I'm really sorry Sam" I apologized.

"For?"

"Um…For Nick"

She rolled her eyes. "Who's Nick?" She smirked. I smiled, she really is something else.

"So we still meeting up with Carly?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nah, she texted me saying she was going to the movies with Kevin but we could still go…I kind want to hear the whole story" She smiled grabbing my arm and dragging me towards Groovie Smoothie's. When we got there Sam got our usual table and I ordered us a blueberry blitz. I handed her, her smoothie and sat down in the seat across from her.

"So? Tell me" She said sucking on her straw.

I hesitated. _I don't want to hurt her... She seemed to really like Nick._ I guess she could read minds because she added.

"Don't worry Frednub I can take it" She smirked. "Mama loves her fight stories" I chuckled.

"Um…I was walking out of the gym from fencing practice and coming here to meet you and Carly. And I heard nick's conversation with um…him sleeping with someone last night" I paused to look at her. She fanned her hand as a signal to keep going so I did. "Then um I though…" I trailed off.

"You thought it was me?" I nodded. She scoffed. "Yeah like I would want my first time to be with that loser"

I smiled feeling kind of relieved she hasn't done it yet.

"Yeah then I heard him say…Jema. And I guess you can guess what happened next"

She smiled "I'm impressed"

"Impressed?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, you came out of the fight with a rip shirt and a bleeding lip while Nick had a black eye a broken nose and looked a mess"

I laughed. "Oh don't forget the hand print on his cheek" She laughed too.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked when the laughter died down.

"Your my friend Sam…that guy didn't deserve you"

"Yeah well…he made me feel special"

_Special? Did Sam just say that?_

"How?"

She rolled her eyes. "Carly said every girl would want to be with him and for him to pick me…I don't know it felt good" She stared down at her shoes. I took my thumb and placed it under her chin fixing her face to be directly in front of mine.

"You are special…" I paused. _Now or never._ "I love you Sam"

She smiled, one of those rare smiles she gives out. Which only makes it better when it does and even better is when you cause them.

"I love you to dork" She smiled leaning into each other for a gentle kiss. When they pulled back they both had goofy looking grins on their faces. "Is this the part where I call you my hero?" She joked. Freddie shook his head laughing.

"Or your boyfriend"

She smiled grabbing his face and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Alright boyfriend…get me another smoothie Mama's thirsty" She smirked holding her cup out. He gladly took it and went to get a refill for his new _girlfriend._

**I wrote this really fast so; NO FLAMES.**

**Please check out my other stories; iSick & IGo to Orlando!**

**NOW; REVIEW it makes my day :D**


End file.
